


stay, stay, stay

by sanguinedawns



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Humor, M/M, lots of shitty writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 00:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21090074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguinedawns/pseuds/sanguinedawns
Summary: Naruto’s often found himself in deeply unfortunate situations and this isn’t necessarily out of character, but it bears explaining how he ended up with his briefs around his ankles, plain black shirt mussed, and his hands fisted in soft black hair. But most importantly, his advisor at the door incessantly knocking away, voice a touch peeved and grating through the thick doors of the Hokage office.





	stay, stay, stay

**Author's Note:**

> this....is horrible. omg apologies for terrible smut. but like screaming idk what this fic is. anyway post canon blah blah we're ignoring terrible things. they both have two hands and no i dont give a shit abt canon. no angst. just naruto stupid and in love. also terrible humor. also this is meant to be super lighthearted and not emo and not detailed. i exhausted all details in office au. 
> 
> this is for k as are all my fics apparently.

If there was one person he could pinpoint, blame this entire debacle on, it’d be the one and only: Kiba Inuzuka.

Naruto’s often found himself in deeply unfortunate situations and this isn’t necessarily out of character, but it bears explaining how he ended up with his briefs around his ankles, plain black shirt mussed, and his hands fisted in soft black hair. But most importantly, his advisor at the door incessantly knocking away, voice a touch peeved and grating through the thick doors of the Hokage office.

Shikamaru enunciates again, words coming out clipped indicating his patience wearing thin, “Naruto, _why_ is the door locked? We’re supposed to plan a meeting for the community leaders for tomorrow morning?”

The lips wrapped around him part momentarily only to swallow him whole, tongue licking a stripe up his cock causing a breathy moan to escape his mouth that he cups around from the back of his hand. He grits through a particularly spine-curling shiver, “Later! I’m busy right now! Later! Come back later!”

“Naruto this is the third time this week you’ve rescheduled me, what the hell is going on? Open the fucking door or I break it open,” Shikamaru fiddles the handle and Naruto’s eyes double comically, hands pressing deeply into the flesh of his thighs but he’s not about to give in. Bringing an uncharacteristic strictness to his voice, he demands using his status as a leverage, “As your Hokage—” The fingers on his thighs scratch lightly, and he keels forward a little, holding up his weight by placing a hand on the desk, “I am asking you to come back later.”

Shikamaru leaves.

“Fuck, fuck, that was close,” Naruto perspires into the heat of the room, the windows are drawn shut and the paperwork that’s cluttered over the desk is less disheveled than himself. The sucking around his length pauses, drawing a little to lick sloppily around the underside, the tongue peeling him stroke by stroke. His hand that’s grasping onto the thick locks of hair, tightens, tugging it up for more friction. More. More. _More_.

Quickly followed by the mouth around his cock sucking up his shaft, the pressure building in the base of his belly then it’s barreling forward as he spills into the mouth. Sasuke pops off the head, a slick sound snapping through the room, he licks at the dribble of come under his lip, leaning back on the palm of his hand. Chin pointedly tilted up. Hooded eyes drawing at Naruto’s own heady gaze, he swallows the spits, lips quirking up into a smirk as he says smug, “So, _Hokage-sama_, how was that?”

Naruto’s knees buckle under his weight, he joins Sasuke in a heap of gooey limbs and kisses where the ruddy lips tauntingly appraise him, “Perfect. Fucking perfect.”

Naruto’s in a tiny, little, absolutely minuscule bit of trouble. But why? Well, this is how it goes.

///

Kiba’s sitting at the far end of the bar, a drink in front of him, but the entire night the hot Kunoichi that’s sitting in the booth opposite to them keeps giving him side-glances. Naruto’s trying to have a conversation, one about how they’ve got budgeting issues and Shikamaru won’t cut him slack, but he’s being dutifully ignored.

“Damn, Kiba, if you’re that interested go talk to her,” the brunette turns back to him and blinks slowly, then grins salaciously, “No need. I’m seeing her tonight.”

Naruto doubles at hearing that, head shaking in shock, “What.” His stools drag producing a screechy sound on the wooden floors, “How did you—from that?—all she did was look at you!”

Kiba replies, wiggling his brow, “We’ve hooked up once before.”

“Liar,” he balks. “There is no way someone that hot would do it with someone like you—”

Kiba snarls, the point of his canines dipping into his bottom lip, “Just because you’re not getting any doesn’t mean the rest of us are practicing abstinence.”

Shikamaru who’d excused off to the bathroom slides next to them again, Shino’s back too, no longer interested in billiards, “What? You’re all getting laid?”

There is collective murmur of _yes_ and Naruto’s ears burn in humiliation, “I mean I am too!”

Shikamaru snorts on his left. Naruto glares daggers, “What!”

“When you’re not at the Hokage tower you’re either at Teuchi’s or at Iruka’s and unless Sakura took pity on you after so many years, I doubt you’ve gotten any recently.”

“Well, you’re at the Hokage tower with me! How do we know—”

“I have a girlfriend,” Shikamaru deadpans.

Naruto deflates onto the counter in front of him, then grumbles, “You guys all suck.”

Shino pats his back placatingly and Kiba laughs haughtily, “At this rate you’re going to become a virgin again. A reverse doing. Konoha’s very first for a Hokage. Quite an achievement if you ask me.”

Naruto’s got his hands stuffed in his pants, a complaint whispered into the cool of the night as he walks back towards his apartment, “Fucking Kiba, I’ll show him.” He kicks at a pebble on the street, the rock whipping by the force of his toe and groans in agony, “How is any of this my fault?”

Then there is a slight tremor, a spike in the undulating chakra singing beneath his skin and his head jerks up at that. The night has already blanketed the sky for a couple of hours now, most of the village asleep, but his feet carry him to the gates of the village, a heavy sound stamped on to the dirt grained surface. On his route they turn towards the compound, each step wider than the other until he’s standing in front of a familiar doorstep. The deep burnish of the wood glossy under the dappling moonlight.

Sasuke torpidly glances over his shoulder, key half-in the lock, “You’ve got to start tuning it out.”

“Tried that it doesn’t work,” Naruto’s mouth automatically lifts at the sight, he’s stepping onto the creaky floorboards, cuffing the curve of Sasuke’s shoulder, “You said you’ll tell before showing up this time.”

“Forgot,” he sleepily mumbles. Then elbows Naruto’s gut, “Go home, _Usratonkachi_, I’m going to _sleep_.”

“Where’s your band of troublemakers?” Naruto doesn’t listen. Craning his neck to peek behind the plot of land.

Sasuke smacks the back of his head, a shriek slipping out of him, “Stop stalking they’ll be here tomorrow. I left early.”

Naruto rubs the throbbing on his head and jests, “Aw, you came back because you missed me.”

Sasuke closes the door in his face. Naruto pounds on it with his fist, “Oi! Open up!”

“No.”

“Sasuke, c’mon! Stop being an asshole!”

He opens the door. 

/// 

They’re sitting on the rooftop of the Hokage mansion. Empty containers of food they’re eating scattered around them.

“And then Kiba went home with her! Like actually took the hottest girl at the bar home. Kiba. He’s like a borderline mutt...” Naruto complains.

“Okay what’s the issue I’m still lost.” Sasuke’s leaning back on his hands, legs stretched out in front of him.

“The issue is everyone and their mother is fucking in this village except me. For god’s sake I’m the Hokage.”

“What does that have to with anything?”

“What kinda example am I setting for my people Sasuke....”

Sasuke snorts in disbelief, “Yes, amongst other actual things of importance the village is concerned with your abstinence.”

“I knew you’d understand.”

“Yeah that you’re an idiot.”

“Shut up! It’s annoying.”

“Just ask a girl out Naruto it can’t be that hard.”

“Yeah, it is! Because they’re either scared of me cause I’m strong or they are too respectful to their Hokage.” Last time he asked someone they genuinely ran away.

“Who told them you’re strong...those are just lies,” Sasuke goads.

“I’ll literally beat your ass right now.”

“I’m eating but you can try later.” He’s not even eating; he’s picking at the rice that had fallen out of the onigiri.

“I remember when I had game and all the woman would flock to me,” Naruto sighs dreamily.

“Is this an alternate reality? One that doesn’t exist? Cause when have you ever had game?”

Naruto chucks the empty cup he’s holding at his friend.

Sasuke slaps it down, “What about that girl who’s always fixing up your paperwork?”

Naruto squints in thought, setting aside the onigiri he was chewing on and then recalls, “Oh, Yuki. My assistant.”

“Yeah,” Sasuke folds the saran wrapper and puts it back into the plastic bag the lunch was in. “Ask her out.”

“She is pretty,” he gives it a moment of thought, quickly deciding, “Okay, yeah, should I do it right now?”

“If you want to,” he shrugs.

Yuki’s sitting at her desk, a pile of paperwork stacked in front of her that you can’t even see her head beside the space buns that are knotted tightly. Naruto gathers his nerves and grips at the edge of the wooden desk, clearing his throat prompting the girl to startle, the pen in her hand sliding down from the information form she was filling out, “Hokage-sama, did you need anything?”

Briefly he considers correcting her for the nth time to call him by his first name. But for now he lets go. Nodding thoughtfully, closing his eyes sagely before opening them, he says, “Yuki, you’re a hardworker.”

“Oh, thank you,” she preens under the compliment that motivates him to continue.

“In fact, you’re so good I think you deserve a break. I’ve never seen you take a day off _and_ you’re here even after I leave around eight so honestly, I think you’ve outdone yourself!” He cheers, then bends over a little, the freckles dotting her face are very cute and her big brown eyes gleam, “That’s why I think you should go home early today. Have the night off why don’t you?”

She smiles sadly, “That’s nice but…” Her eyes take in the clutter around her, “I’ve got all this paperwork.”

“Don’t worry about that! I’ve done most of it anyway.”

As if afraid to comment she meekly mutters, “Yes, but, that’s the issue.”

Sasuke, who’s been silently observing for the better part of this conversation, snorts behind him as Naruto confusedly asks, “Why?”

“If I leave then no one will fix all the mistakes in the paperwork you completed and then Mr. Nara will get mad at me for not finishing it on time and then I’ll be stuck here even longer……so it’s okay. If I don’t leave early,” she ends glumly.

Somewhere in the back, his best friend is holding back a laugh, Naruto’s own face heating up in mortification. “Is that why you’re here every night!?”

“Yes,” she winces.

Darting his eyes across the sheet she’d been working on, he notices the pencil marks correcting his mistakes and exclaims, “No, you take off! I’ll fix this all tomorrow!”

“But Hokage-sama—”

“No, no,” a whistle of Sasuke’s chortles collides into him, he grins mischievously, “Actually, how about we head home and Sasuke here takes care of it?”

“Absolutely not,” the gruff voice intervenes.

Naruto turns to stare daggers, “You owe me.”

“I am in no debt of you.”

“Yes, you are, you will do this,” he pushes but Yuki mustn’t have heard their low argument because she’s happily rejoicing, “I can really go home early?”

“Of course,” He begins to devise a way to ask her out when she hits him with a very solid rejection.

Sliding out of her chair she excitedly mutters, “I’m so happy I can see friends and my boyfriend—”

Naruto’s hope flatlines. Crushed. Decimated. He’s the only bachelor of Konoha and he’ll be dying like this.

Sasuke whispers a quiet, “This is tragic.” Yuki leaves the building happily and bumbling.

Later he sits in front of the pile of scrolls on top of scrolls on top of documents on top of forms, reviewing his mistakes. Sasuke’s lounging on the couch that’s in the office, pushed to the right wall, his feet kicked up reading through a document, “You really can’t spell or write. This is illegible.”

Naruto pouts not bothering to answer. To be honest he’s still a little miffed from earlier. His secretary who’s here more than him has a more active social life than he’s had in the past two years. This is despicable. Where did all the stupid time go?

“Why are you sulking?” Sasuke’s clear voice pierces through his thoughts.

“Shut up I don’t wanna talk to you,” Naruto retorts going back to the page he was glancing over. “This is all your fault.”

After a fleeting moment of silence, Sasuke hums, “You’re really burnt over this whole thing, huh?”

Naruto slouches on top of his desk, spinning the little desk weight that’s shaped like an abacus, “It’s just. Never mind.” The stupid little abacus keeps spinning.

Sasuke finishes for him, “You’re that desperate for attention?”

Naruto burns at the accusation, “It’s not attention!”

“Right.”

“Go die,” Naruto shuffles the pages and begins working through another set. Tongue poking out in concentration as he carefully reads through each section, correcting each mistake and dusting off the eraser shavings from the sheets.

Sasuke questions dismissively, “It can be anyone?”

Pondering on what’s being asked of him, he’s quick to answer, “Well, not _anyone._”

“What’s the criteria we’re working with here?” Sasuke talks about everything in fastidious shrewdness. Not clinical, but there is a plan that needs to be devised for a specific goal. Not a thorough, point by point plan like Neji’s accustomed to or Shikamaru usually advises him, but a loose one that can be easily molded to fit the circumstance.

“It can’t be awkward after,” he starts, now leaning back in his big cushioned chair, legs crisscrossed, “I want it to be fun!”

“All sex isn’t fun,” Sasuke notes, the pencil in his mouth tips down and he turns the page. Naruto narrows his eyes suspiciously, “Wait, why does it seem like you’re talking from experience?”

Sasuke glances over his shoulder dully, and Naruto’s eyes are widening in revelation, “What the hell, Sasuke! I thought we tell each other everything.”

“And I’ve been trying to stop that. I don’t need updates about your bowel movements every time I visit Konoha.” The man deadpans shaking his shoulder in indifference, “Also, that’s not the point here.”

“Of course, it is,” he mutters, betrayed. Yes, that’s how it feels like. They’ve been friends’ forever and have done so many things together and shared so many memories how dare Sasuke to go ahead and expunge him from his experiences? “We’re supposed to share all our secrets.”

Sasuke raises his brow in confusion, and acquiesces, “Okay, yes I’ve been having sex.”

“Behind my back?” Naruto’s tone incredulous.

Sasuke sits up now, face blank, “Do you want my help or not?”

Pouting childishly, he folds his arms over his chest and sighs in defeat, “Okay, what do you suggest?”

“If it’s a friendly stint you want ask one of your friends. What about Sakura?”

His face crumbles, “The fuck, Sasuke. We’re not like that! Also, she’s with someone.”

Sasuke’s nose wrinkles in acknowledgment, “Okay, well, how would I know that? Last time we talked she was single. Well, you already fucked it up with the Hyuga girl.”

Right. After the war and all its chaos, Naruto and Hinata had gone out. The whole thing was brief and awkward and that’s actually who Naruto lost his virginity to. Afterward, he’d wondered if something was wrong with him but a quick hookup in Kiri a few months later helped him understand that the mechanics of Hinata and his relationship were botched, to begin with. No chemistry whatsoever.

Despondently he finally gives in, “Maybe Kiba is right. Maybe I’ll shrivel up and die without sex and joy while he sleeps with all the hot broads in Konoha.”

Sasuke’s not even paying attention to him and that ticks him, “So, who was it? Like who are you sleeping with?”

Tilting his head, a smidge, the man smirks pompously, “Don’t worry it’s not from your pool of hot Kunoichi.”

Naruto’s neck warms up under the collar of his jounin flak jacket, the material thick around his torso, “Shut up. I know you’re not interested in them.”

“Hn.”

They circle back to the list of requirements and he decisively ends upon, “A friend would be nice.”

“How about a man?” Sasuke offers out of the blue. Naruto balks, blinking slowly because he’s not too sure if he’s heard his friend right, like did he offer him to hook up with a man?

So to clarify he clears his throat, “Like. A guy.”

“Yes,” Sasuke stares at him like he’s stupid.

Naruto fumbles, voice squeaking, “The fuck Sasuke! I don’t—I mean there is nothing wrong with—why are you asking me—dude what the hell—”

“Before you get an aneurysm I’m merely asking as a possibility,” Sasuke shrugs strolling over to him and neatly piling the documents onto the side that has the finished stack. His writing is always neat and proper. Naruto hates him. “Because that expands your dating pool.”

Scratching his cheek, he gives it a thought. It’s not that he _hasn’t_ thought that some men can be attractive but that doesn’t necessarily equate to him being attracted to them does it? He voices accordingly, “Even if I did who’d want that with me? And if you say Sai I’m banning you from Konoha.”

“That’s all I’ve been trying to achieve,” Sasuke jokes but Naruto’s set glare causes him to roll his eyes, “Not Sai, dumbass. Even I wouldn’t lead you to a lion’s den.”

“Then who?”

Sasuke shrugs, “We could fuck.”

Naruto topples out of his chair. Sasuke cranes his neck over the desk to eye him quizzically, “What the fuck, Naruto?”

He clambers onto his knees, pointing at the man with his index finger, “Who—Who just says that! What is wrong with you?”

“You said you wanted to fuck a friend,” He counters pointedly.

“Not my best friend!?” He’s about to have a conniption. He _is_ having a conniption.

“If you’re going to be with a man, I’m your safest option,” then sneakily he tacks on, “I’ll go easy on you don’t worry.”

Naruto’s spirits are going to be the death of him, he stands up, a fire budding in the pit of his stomach, “Is this a challenge? I’m not a doll the hell maybe _I’ll_ go easy on you.”

Sasuke snorts dismissively, “Alright.”

“You don’t believe me. I can have your ass if I wanted—”

Arching a perfect brow in amusement, “So you _are _contemplating me as an option?”

Sputtering at the claim he strings words together, “If you’re offering it like that.”

“I am.”

“Then yeah.”

“You want to fuck me?”

“Absolutely,” he decides firmly. Then adds on, “I’ll be the best damn fuck of your life.”

Sasuke’s brow pulls together in a knit, “You’re not going anywhere near my ass.” He angles his head to peek at Naruto’s ass, “No promises about yours though.”

Naruto gasps, raising a hand in Sasuke’s face and using the other to cover his own bottom, “Stop that!”

Sasuke laughs, loud where it bounces off the walls of the Hokage office and suddenly they’re 12 again fighting over a stupid spar and Sasuke’s his favorite human in the world. Naruto smiles despite deeply disgruntled.

The man finishes solidly, “The offer is yours to take.”

“I am taking it,” Naruto nods, eyes gleaming in excitement. “Let’s do this.”

//

You’d think they’d start as soon as possible. But considering Naruto’s heavily cumbersome job and Sasuke leaving the village at any given opportunity they don’t talk about this for another month. Sasuke returns from the Land of Iron and he’s accessorizing now where he pushes back his bangs by this red hairband and Naruto can see all of his face. Open and unblemished. Naruto likes the way his best friend’s face holds so much of his character. So much of who he is. But he would never tell Sasuke that. He’s already written off as the sap between the two. And after last time’s drunken _you’re the best person to me_ confessions at Sakura’s apartment he’d like to keep his integrity intact.

Sasuke shows up to his apartment on a Saturday. Traditionally, Hokages only work half-days on the weekend, but Naruto’s so behind on paperwork—especially given the changes he’s bringing around the village—that he gets no off days. Anyway, it’s eight o’clock and his cheek is squashed into the pillow when the front door closes in a quiet thud. There are only two people who have spare keys to his apartment: Iruka and Sasuke. Kakashi always drops by the window like a haunting scarecrow. And Sakura used to until she decided to stress clean one evening and lost Naruto’s dear froggy wallet. He’s still mourning and Sakura’s on timeout.

“Who ran over you?” Sasuke hangs his rain jacket on the hook behind his bedrooms’ door. Naruto whines, blubbering into the softness of his pillow, “Fucking Konoha. Why do I have to go around fixing every old shill’s mistakes?”

Sasuke opens his mouth but Naruto shushes him, “Don’t say it I’ll kill you.”

“You keep failing to do that,” he sits on the edge of the bed, bringing his hand to Naruto’s shoulder he pinches there. The blonde swats at him like it’s a pestering fly, “Fuck off.”

“Did you eat?”

“No,” his stomach grumbles too.

“Okay, let’s eat.”

Naruto is picking at his chicken when Sasuke mentions, “Taka and I have decided to lay low for a bit, so I’ll be around the village for the next few months.”

Knowing that inundates him with a specific kind of warmth that only Sasuke’s able to prompt in him, one that starts at the tip of fingers. Shaking his head, he has another thought, “Then you can help me at the office!”

“Absolutely not.”

“Stop saying that! Shikamaru never cuts me any slack and Sakura never stops by and Kakashi sensei sucks even more than _I_ do at managing. I need help,” Naruto whines into another bite. The crispy skin tugging at the spine of his teeth.

Sasuke flatly denies, “I’m not doing your grunt work. Hire another assistant.”

“They’ll take it out of my paycheck.”  
  
“Well then you’re stuck,” he finishes, moving to set aside his plate as leans on the palm of his hand, “Besides, Naruto, I can only cure one grievance at a time. And last time I was here you were adamant that breaking your oath to abstinence was much more needed.”

Remembering their little deal, the man lights up, “Oh! Yes! We should tomorrow. I’ll get home early.”

Sasuke bites back a smile, “Someone’s excited.”

Naruto flicks some sticky rice at him that Sasuke dodges, “You’re a child.”

“You’re an ass.”

Afterwards they drink until they’re both buzzed. Sasuke never shows any outward signs of being inebriated, his speech still fully coherent, albeit a touch slow—no one other than him could even tell it though—, but it’s the top of his ears that tickle a burnt pink and Naruto knows he’s drunk. He says something particularly funny that has the Uchiha slapping at his stomach, he rolls with the punches until his head is on the pillow of his bed, hand dangling off the side while Sasuke sits with his back pressed to the bed.

“It’s still raining,” the patter dances along his metal rooftop, the apartment complex still holding the shoddy construction from the pein-invasion. “Are you going to go back to yours’?”

Sasuke hums, his neck tipping forward and Naruto can blearily see the protrusion where his spine begins, the bone jutting out unobtrusively. “I don’t want to get wet. Can I crash here?”

Naruto turns his head to the ceiling, finding comfort in the cracks that fissure into the surface, “Yeah.”

“I’ll take the floor.”

Blindly he reaches for the spine he’d been previously staring at, and mumbles sleepily, “There’s space here come.”

Sasuke complains, “You’re clingy and never stay on your side and it gets hot.” He still drags himself into Naruto’s bed. They lay shoulder to shoulder, Sasuke covering his eyes with his forearm, “Wake me up when you leave.”

Naruto’s falling asleep to the sound of the rain.

//

“You’re not even done with yesterday’s assignments and you want an early day?” Shikamaru is sorting out the files they’re putting away at The Archive later on. Pausing from his filing he gawks at him dubiously, “What are you hiding?”  
  
“Nothing!” Naruto’s collar is starting to chafe the side of his neck, the flak jacket is too hot in the summertime, “I’m tired and deserve a break!”

“You sit at that desk and get like quarter of what you need to have done at most every day—”

Naruto’s not listening to him he’s heard this lecture several times over, “If you’re so bothered finish it yourself. I am going home!”

The first thing he does is showers. Earlier they’d gone to the training fields and one of the genin teams that are unfortunately, and he says this in the most caring sense, are being mentored by none other the extremely fanatic Rock Lee. So, evidently these children wanted the Hokage to participate. And Lee’s obtuseness in regard to _play fighting_ resulted in Naruto swirling a hefty rasengan into one of the newly constructed community centers. Shikamaru had yelled. He’s over it if he’s being honest. Anyway, he’s sweaty.

Once he’s scrubbed down all the grime and dirt from his body, his hair smelling like apples—a new shampoo he’d picked up after going shopping the other day—he steps out into his tiny bathroom, standing in front of the mirror inspecting himself. He grins at his reflection, snapping his fingers and pointing the index ones at the mirror, “Looking good, handsome.”

Then he arches forward, cupping his chin to turn his face from side to side, inspecting his features, giving himself a pep talk, “You’ve got this. This is going to be great. He isn’t going to know what hit him.”

“What are you doing?” another voice interrupts.

Naruto shrieks in horror, the bathroom mat slipping from under him as he trips backward. Sasuke doesn’t even have the decency to catch him as he falls on his ass onto the cold tile. He yells, “What the fuck, Sasuke?”

“Stop yelling,” he says casually, then gazes down his wet chest to the towel that’s wrapped around his waist then back up. Naruto is naked yes but now he feels even _more_ naked. His skin warms up. “Were you talking to yourself?”

Naruto points at him accusingly, “Did you turn it off!? Stop turning it off! How am I supposed to know you’re already here, bastard?”

“Like every other ninja does, dumbass,” Sasuke claims blankly, “Also, I literally called out to you.”

“I couldn’t hear it over the shower,” he pouts. He’s a little embarrassed. Whatever.

Sasuke waves a hand stepping out from the doorway, voice echoing down the hall, “Whatever get dressed so we can get started.”

Get dressed? Aren’t they supposed to be doing the _deed_? Did he turn Sasuke off before they even got started…? Not letting the negativity get him down he claps his cheeks with both hands and murmurs into the steam of the bathroom, “It’s okay. You can do it. It’s only Sasuke.”

And it _is_ only Sasuke. But then he’s stepping out of the bathroom in a simple yellow t-shirt and boxer shorts and there he stands next to his bed. It’s only Sasuke.

The man draws his gaze back up to him and announces, “Did you shower for me? That’s cute.”

“Fuck off,” Naruto’s throat burns from a tickle, “I was sweaty from sparring.”

“Ah,” his mouth rounds out at the exhale of the sound. Sasuke’s bottom lip is fuller than the top one he notices. Oh. He can notice these things now. “Sakura mentioned you getting your ass kicked by some tweens.”

Naruto’s beginning to refute, but then his eyebrows furrow, “You met up with Sakura?”

“Yeah, we had lunch.”

“You have lunch with her?”

“We congregate to talk about your stupidity,” He smiles all smug. Naruto grabs the kunai from his discarded pack and whips it across the room. Sasuke tilts on the ball of his feet dodging it, “I’m not into knifeplay, Naruto.”

Naruto colors, “I’m going to kill you.”

“Anyway,” he steps forward a little and Naruto’s blood sings at the lessening distance, “Ready to get started?”

Naruto nods, excited. “Okay, how are we doing this?”

Sasuke pauses, “We’re not fucking yet.”

“Why not?” Naruto frowns.

“Because you’ve never done this with a man before?”

“It’s not rocket science, Sasuke, I’m sticking my dick in you,” he huffs in impatience sitting on the top of his bed. “Unless you’re chicken shit to take it up the ass?”

Sasuke amusedly bites back, “Don’t project.”

Naruto’s beginning to realize that whatever teasing Sasuke’s always throwing at him doubles during these situations, in fact, the man’s got him winded by those lingering stares, “Whatever. Is kissing allowed?”

“Do you like kissing?” He asks instead.

Naruto tries to remember the last time he’d gotten the chance to do so, and nods, “Yeah, I do. Quite a bit.”

“Alright,” Sasuke kneels on the bed before climbing up. They sit shoulder to shoulder and it’s Naruto who turns, one leg under his bottom and another dangling off the bed, that inclines his face towards Sasuke. “Let’s start with this.”

Sasuke holds up his jaw, their mouths meet chastely. Naruto has kissed five people altogether. Sasuke was the very first even if he begrudgingly doesn’t count it. This is different than lips smashing and teeth clacking due to an accident though. This is actual kissing. One that starts out tentative because Naruto realizes Sasuke’s dispensing control to him, to set the pace, but he doesn’t like that. If they’re doing it, he wants to go 100%. So that’s how he finds himself nudging the slope of his nose to Sasuke’s, adjusting his mouth to fit better to the other’s and gnaws at the swelling bottom lip of the raven.

Using the fingers under his jaw, Sasuke slides them back to the nape of his neck to pull him closer. Naruto’s mouth clamps shut in response to the movement.

Sasuke parts his own lips around his, breathing out, “Open your mouth.”

Naruto does so, allowing his tongue to tickle the muscle of Sasuke’s, and god even kissing him is like sparring. They’re both stubborn in relinquishing control so it’s a back and forth of tugging and teasing. Somewhere along the way, he discovers he loves nibbling on Sasuke’s protruding bottom lip, teeth digging into the ruddy flesh, and dammit. His hands have a mind of their own, finding the tangles in the dark hair to weave through. But that's fine cause Sasuke's thumb has slipped under his shirt, digging into his hips, Naruto wants to do more, so he licks at Sasuke’s teeth, then dives back into the mouth.

His lungs give out.

They part panting, faces so close that he can see everything, “Again?”

“Yeah,” Sasuke drags him closer, his body twists around until he’s stretching one of his legs on top of the bed, touching the other’s side. The kisses light a fire in his stomach, he’s aware how he’s starting to strain in his boxers, and this is a first. He’s never gotten turned on by kissing another guy much less the guy he’s best friends with.

The next time they pull apart, Sasuke voices Naruto’s inner ramblings, “You’re suspiciously calm about this.”

Words tumble out of him like a waterfall, “Maybe I do like guys.”

Sasuke hums, cupping his jaw to whisper against his lips, “You’re getting hard.”

Drawing from the presses he darts his eyes down to Sasuke’s pants that sport a similar image, he grins around another kiss, “You too.” And experimentally brushes a hand over the tent of his pants. Sasuke lets go of his neck to clutch around his wrist. Hissing into his mouth, “We need to decide what we’re doing.”

Slanting his body over the edge of the bed, Sasuke reaches into the pocket of his jacket, brandishing a bottle of lube and condoms and Naruto hasn’t done this in a minute so sue him if he’s getting a little too excited until he comes to the daunting realization there are two very viable options for sex here and they have to decide. Sasuke doesn’t even ask for his input.

“You can do me,” he gets on his knees to take off his shirt and Naruto quacks out a complain, “Oi, wait, hold on, you really think I can’t handle you?”

Sasuke pauses in the middle of undressing, quirking an amused brow, “No I’m giving you the opportunity to have familiar terrain.” Then in one swift movement, the shirt comes off and Naruto has a deliberating five seconds to come to terms with the fact why Sasuke’s had a fanclub of women since the beginning of time because _yeah he is handsome_. Like in the most objective sense a man can admit, his best friend in front of him is quite handsome. But more so, he's pretty. The long dark eyelashes, the points of his cheekbones, the cut of his jaw.

But that’s just him being objective.

Naruto nods, “So I fuck you?”

“Yeah,” Sasuke’s discarding his pants and uncapping the lube bottle. He pushes down on the hem of his boxers, his dick springing up and Naruto’s seen plenty of dicks. He frequents the village bathhouse and it’s not that he’s looking it just happens. But this is weird like this guy is the one he chased after for three years and swore to protect above all and holds dearest to his heart _and_ considers his one and only rival. So of course, seeing Sasuke nude is like a mind-blowingly unique experience.

All his musings come to a halt once Sasuke kicks the thin fabric off the bed, completely bare and squeezes the lube onto his fingers bringing them to his hole, and Naruto’s brain fully malfunctions. He’s leaning against the headboard, legs spread apart but standing as he reaches in between to slip in a finger. Naruto doesn’t even mean to gawk, but at the first hiss making past Sasuke’s lips, he’s left, well, _staring_. The raven’s lips curls in pleasure and this is obscene and crude and Sasuke’s splayed out in front of him fingering himself and Naruto’s palms are clammy and _fuck, fuck, fuck._

Reaching over he tries to participate, do something, but Sasuke swats him using his free hand, breathless, “No.”

“Why not?” The words come out croaky and broken because his mouth is dry like sandpaper.

“Because I’ll have to teach you and I’m not patient enough for that,” that’s when he pushes in another finger, his back arching a little to adjust to the intrusion. Naruto pouts, “I have fingered people before.”

“This is different.”

“It’s really not—what am I supposed to do—”

Sasuke’s mouth parts, the bottom lip is dewy, and Naruto wants to kiss, “Jerk yourself off.”

Eyes widening, he pipes, “Yeah?”

“Yeah, it’s hot,” he motions for him to hurry so Naruto follows the suggestion. Quickly chucking his boxers and t-shirt. In a splintering moment he catches Sasuke appraising the length of his body, it’s enough to prompt him to bring a hand to his cock, tugging at the shaft experimentally at first but his hands are too dry, the coarseness rubbing at the skin there. He uses the lube this time and Sasuke’s eyes never leave him, the black of his iris dilating and he knows even in his clumsy actions he’s doing something right to elicit such a carnal reaction out of the other man.

Obviously getting himself off isn’t weird. His hand has been his trusty companions for the past however many months he’s spent not having sex. But having an audience while he does this prickles a new kind of arousal down the expanse of his skin, the raggedy rhythm of his own breath lost to Sasuke’s panting.

The pressure has started to build up to where he knows they need to get on with it because otherwise, he’ll be finishing before they do anything, so after a sturdy flick of his wrist that lets out a light gasp from his mouth, he mutters, “Are you going to be done soon?”

Sasuke nods pulling out the three fingers that were scissoring him open, and tells Naruto, “I’m ready.” The tone of his voice is deeper, scratchy with arousal as he says, “Come here.”

Naruto walks to him on his knees, the distance between them diminishing and Sasuke drags him down for an open-mouthed kiss. Before he hadn’t let himself think of how their surroundings dull, the buzz of the revolving ceiling fan is barely perceptible to his ears and they’re ninjas so sharp senses are their forte except right now they’re all narrowed into Sasuke. So, while all else dulls he’s intensely aware of how heightened his sense of touch, smell, hearing, sight is to Sasuke’s exploration of his mouth or the way he lightly drags his nails down Naruto’s ass.

It’s so much. And then he’s asking.

“Last chance to back out, Naruto,” it’s nice, considerate, but Naruto’s so turned on and not thinking of how once they do this it’s bringing another tangle of complexity to their friendship. But that’s fine.

He teases, biting down on Sasuke’s lips, “What are you chickening out?”

Sasuke pinches right above his hip, Naruto untangling from his mouth in a quiet yelp, and demands, “Then let’s fuck.”

Naruto hovers over him after putting on the condom as Sasuke leans back and he must take too long because he’s saying in an exasperated tone, “Can you hurry up?”

“Calm down, I’m just figuring—”

“Are you sure you’ve done this before—”

“Hey!” Naruto balks, “I’m going to show you hold on.”  
  
“You keep saying that but you’re doing nothing.”

“Damn you’re bossy in bed _too_.”

“Well that’s generally the case your personality doesn’—” Naruto doesn’t let him finish because he uses this as an opportunity to slip into Sasuke causing the men to snap forward into a hiss, “Fuck!”

“Now shut up,” he announces. Sure it was for Sasuke to be quiet, but he himself starts picking up the pace, building a steady movement, “Rocking your world yet?”

Sasuke laughs lightly and Naruto’s beams at being successful, “No, but if you moved a little—”

He frowns. But then angles himself better, “Like this?”

“Yeah—go deeper.”

“Ooh,” he breathes, and Sasuke keens at the thrusts.

“Can I kiss you?” Naruto asks and Sasuke smiles incredulously, weaving his fingers through Naruto’s hair, “You really enjoy kissing, huh?”

He smiles too, mumbling into Sasuke’s mouth, “Yep.”

They’re both edging towards their climax and Naruto releases a particularly loud gasp and soon after he’s spilling into the condom, Sasuke digs his fingers into the planes of his shoulders. He brings Naruto’s hand to his own cock to give it two swift tugs and follows too.

He pulls out and they lay shoulder to shoulder. Sasuke speaks first, chest rising in heavy breaths, “That went better than expected.”

Naruto smacks at the skin of his stomach in offense, “You thought it would suck!?”

“Sorta.”

“I hate you. Say that was mindblowing, earth-shattering sex.”

“No thanks.”

Naruto jabs Sasuke in the side spurring a laugh out of him, he’s not one to back down so they both end up tussling over the sheets.

Sasuke hums, turning to him. There is sweat between his brows and the dip of his collarbones. He says, black eyes dancing in mirth, “Round two?”

Naruto’s never been more thankful for his endless stamina.

//

“—so for the upcoming Summit did you want to use Block A for the meeting or B?” Shikamaru is standing opposite to him holding a brief from the reports from earlier this morning. Naruto’s not listening.

Block A is in the morning which means getting done early.

“A,” he decides.

“Okay, so you can guide the Kages around town during the afternoon,” he notes, and Naruto shakes his head.

“I thought Lee is doing that.”

“It looks better if you do.”

“But I have plans?”

“They come second to your job, Naruto.” He sighs into the report before offering him a withering stare, “Thought we went over this?”

“That I’ll be chained to this desk for the rest of my life?”

“That you’ve got obligations.”

Naruto slackens onto the desk pouting, blowing air onto his hair he mumbles, “You never let me have any fun.”

Shikamaru has the decency to look guilty but he can’t even get a word in because they’re being interrupted by a mission report. The door opens to Sai, Ino and Raidou holding a sealed scroll. Raidou rattles off all the details as Naruto listens on, nodding along where necessary, it’s when the older man has stepped out that Sai speaks.

“Do you want to join us? We’re getting food with Sakura.”

Ino cheers, “We haven’t eaten together in a bit.”

Naruto turns to Shikamaru, a plea on his lips, who just shakes his head sadly, “Sorry, you know you’ve got a mountain of work to finish.”

Deflating he whines, “I never get to do anything….”

Sai points his index finger at him, face blank as usual, “Clearly not _anything_.”

It’s Ino who peers at him nosily and gasps, “Is that a hickey?”

Naruto’s hand flies to cup around his neck, “What. No. I fell.”

“On your neck?” Sai raises a brow.

“Yes.” Then he adds, “Konohamaru surprise attacked me with a rasengan and—”

“Isn’t Konohamaru on a month-long convoy mission in Suna?” Shikamaru helpfully details.

“And you heal in less than 24hrs,” says Ino in a calculative tone, snapping her fingers in understanding, “That means you got it this morning. It’s only noon so it makes sense it hasn’t faded away.”

Sai grins in mischief, “Hokage-sama, have you been seeing someone?”

“No!” He scrambles to come up with an excuse, but he’s always been a bad liar. “I told you I fell!”

“Did Kiba really get to you?” Shikamaru bites back a laugh, “Who is it? Do we know her?”

Sai puts in before he can retort, “How much did you pay her to sleep with you?”

Ino smacks his shoulder in indignation, “Stop being an ass. He can get some if he wanted.”

“Not with that equipment…” Sai insinuates.

Naruto pushes out of his chair, ready to wring Sai’s neck, “You better start running before I kill you Sai.”

“Please have some shame, Hokage-sama. What will the people _say_?”

Shikamaru nods thoughtfully, “You should cover that up before the delegates get here.”

Ino laughs at the joke and offers, “I’ve got some concealer—”

“Out!” He raises a finger, “All of you get out!”

They do leave because if nothing they at least have to listen to their acting Hokage. Shikamaru bids him farewell by allotting him tons of paperwork. He’s only gotten through the first page, chin digging into wood of the desk when there is a knock on the door.

He grumbles out in his best angry voice, “Didn’t I say leave?”

Sasuke’s head pops in through the slit of the ajar door, “Oh?”

Naruto’s heart, honest to god, dances.

“Not you,” he gestures for the man to come in. He’s holding a bag of Ichiraku Ramen and Naruto’s never, ever, _ever_ going to complain about how sucky his best friend is.

They eat together. Only once he’s done staring at the miserable pile of work, Sasuke starts kissing up the column of his throat, he warns, “No more hickies.”

“Under your shirt?”

“Yes, more hickies.”

And that’s how Naruto finds himself hooking up with his best friend.

//

They fuck everywhere.

That sounds ridiculous but they really do fuck _everywhere_. If Naruto has a surface in his apartment that’s not seen him or Sasuke bent over then it’s only a matter of time before it does. And the best part is it’s fun. There is no awkwardness or lingering or fear of messing up because even when he trips onto the mattress taking Sasuke down with him they only end up laughing or bickering and that’s just their standard.

They’ve both got a hand wrapped around each other’s cock, pumping each other, when he gets the idea, “I bet I can make you come first.”

Sasuke’s biting his lips, teeth digging into the flesh, and pulls back, eyes lit up in challenge, “Impossible.”

Naruto gives him a swift tug watching him keel forward, grinning cheekily, “You sure? Give it up, Sasuke, I can outlast you.”

They’re pressed against Naruto’s hallway door. They didn’t even make it to the bedroom so entangled in each other. The hand that Sasuke had buried in his hair now skids down his waist, dipping below the curve of his ass, fingers ghosting over his entrance. Naruto shudders, his grip around Sasuke’s cock loosening. The asshole’s got a smirk in place, “Are _you_ sure?”

Naruto comes first.

Sasuke slides down the wall taking Naruto with him, and they kiss on the floor languidly for a few minutes, it’s when sticky fingers wipe against his bicep that he pushes the man. Sasuke’s laughing and Naruto snarls, “You’re disgusting.”

Kissing him once more, Sasuke settles on, “Shower?”

“In a minute.”

//

Since the encounter with Shikamaru they avoid messing around in his office. Now that Sai’s back Naruto’s got prying eyes everywhere. On top of that the upcoming Summit has him completely swamped so the time they find for each other is sparse. During the second week of August Sasuke leaves the village again, only for a week, but the no free time he had frees up. He isn’t sure he likes it.

The apartment is empty when he enters it, the lights flickering once he flips on the switch, they take a little to warm up the room. Naruto beelines to the bathroom first, relieving himself and scrubbing his hands under the faucet. It’s when he’s drying his hands on the towel that he notices it.

There are two brushes in the cute orange froggy mug that resembles Gamakichi.

Two.

“Huh,” he emotes to no one. “Did he forget his toothbrush here?”

Turning on the heel of his feet he treks towards his room. Just as he sits on the bed it hits him.

Two toothbrushes. Sasuke’s toothbrush. In his apartment. He’s always over. Sleeping here.

“Oh,” Naruto realizes. There is a barely there skip in his heartbeat. “Oh.”

The overhead light outside Sakura’s apartment is flickering incessantly. She opens the door, her summer dress flailing, and he points upwards, “I think that’s broken.”  
  
Frowning she nods, “I’ve been trying to get the landlord to stop by all week.” She moves inward to turn off the light as he continues after her, “But he’s been unavailable.”

Taking off his shoes he follows her voice that brings him to the living room. She’s got a manila folder spread open, papers displaced on the low table and a kettle of tea and cup next to it. Naruto helps himself to some, “Whatcha working on?”

“Fixing patient charts. One of the interns messed up big time at hospital today so.”

But soon she’s giving up and they’re crawling back against the couch putting on a re-run of one of the Icha Icha movies. Halfway through Naruto cringes at the corny romantic dialogue and whines to Sakura, “You never visit me at the office anymore.”

She smiles raising her brow in amusement, “Thought now that you’re Hokage you’re too busy for us normal folks.”

He whines some more, “Sakuraaaa. That’s not true. You’re my best friend.”

“Karin told me Sasuke’s out of the village. So now that title is being shafted to me?” she’s teasing.

But Naruto feigns offense to play along, “You are too! He’s a bastard anyway.”

“And yet his absence has you bored enough to find me.”

Naruto’s ears burn at that. He charges on, “I missed you!”

She’s got that look in her eyes, one that says _you can’t bullshit me_ but then it’s changing to a mischievous, “Yeah then tell me, your best friend, about the girl you’re seeing.”

Naruto’s eyes widen in horror, “Ino!”

“Of course, she was going to tell me Naruto. She tells me everything.”

“You’re in cohorts with the enemy,” he decisively mentions. She twists his ear and he yelps, “I’m joking! There’s no one I really did fall!”

“You can keep lying but I’ll find out eventually. I’ve got eyes and ears everywhere.”

“What are you, baa-chan?” he huffs.

She raises her thin eyebrow knowingly, “I’m even more updated than her.”

“Bleh,” he sticks out his tongue and she’s shoving his face.

Then she mentions, “Did Sasuke tell you about the villages he found up North?”

Naruto nods, “Yeah that’s one of the things I’m going to bring up at the summit. We need to pool our resources in a way that villages that are displaced can still be funded. They can have autonomy but still, resources allotted to.”

She smiles around her teacup, “He’s good. He’s been helping a lot of people.”

Naruto’s heart does the same thing from earlier, he leans into her rubbing his forehead on her bare shoulder, a tickle of warmth climbing up his throat spreading to the tips of his ears, “Yeah. He’s good.”

Sakura hums as if she knows.

//

Sasuke comes back. Naruto is no longer bored.

But there is a minuscule shift in things. A very tectonic shift that can’t be felt by anyone else yet. Except him.

They’re on the rooftop of the Hokage mansion because that’s one of his favorite spots and the only place he can escape to when he’s buried under paperwork.

Sasuke moves the stone on the board. Naruto moves his diagonally, “Do you even know how to play this?”

The raven rolls his tongue in his mouth before responding, “Nope.”

“I’m winning,” Naruto declares.

“You can’t play for shit either.”  
  
“I’ve seen Shikamaru play enough times!” he jests then captures two of Sasuke’s stones and barks, “Ha!”

Sasuke deadpans, “You can’t win at a game that neither of us knows how to play.”

“But I just did?” Naruto goads him tilting his head innocently, “What are you going to do about it Sasuke?”

Sasuke lurches forward to steal the stone but Naruto inclines back, sticking out his tongue, “I won.”

It works. Sasuke pounces forward over the Shogi board and Naruto jabs at his shoulder to push him back. The man uses a hand to clasp around Naruto’s wrist before wrestling him to the ground, “Hand it over, Naruto.”

He shakes his head laughing, “Noooooo.”

Sasuke laughs too seating himself on Naruto’s pelvis, the blonde tries to shimmy out of his grasp, but he presses further, “Give me the stones.”

“Bite me,” he throws back.

Sasuke’s lips twitch and he replies, “Okay then.”

He bites Naruto’s shoulder. The blonde spills into a burst of choked laughter mixed with whining, “You asshole, who fucking bites someone?”

“Ready to hand it over, _Usuratonkachi!_”

The nickname spins the cotton cloud in his stomach, expanding until it’s bursting at his seams, breathlessly in between his chuckle, he asks, “Kiss me.” Sasuke smiles, the frame of his bangs coming to tickle along the curve of his chin, “Okay.”

They makeout heedlessly on the roof, hands fisted in each other’s clothes, Naruto spreading his legs to account for Sasuke. It’s during these sticky kisses—Naruto had syrupy dango earlier—that they hear a quiet, “Oh. Sorry.”

Both of them startle apart. Naruto scrambles up glancing back at the door where Chouji stands, hand stuck on the door handle. The man blinks before saying, “Are you done with the Shogi board? Shikamaru and I were going to play.”

Alright. Alright. Its calm. Chouji just saw them maul each other’s mouths on the fucking roof. No big deal. What was he thinking? God, he’s so fucking stupid.

Sasuke’s voice interrupts him, a whisper, “Naruto, what are you going to say to him? He’s waiting.”

Blinking he nods, then musters his most serious expression, “Chouji.”

“Naruto.”

“As your Hokage—” he clears his throat, “It’s of utmost importance that you understand that you absolutely can’t tell anyone, and I say _anyone_, about what you saw.”

Chouji opens his mouth and Naruto’s resolve crumbles, he claps his hands together, “Pleaaaase. I’m begging you Chouji. I’ll buy you barbeque—”

“For the rest of the year,” Sasuke inputs.

“For the rest of the year—Asshole!” He turns to glare at Sasuke who’s shoulders are shaking biting back a laugh. He’ll deal with him later. He turns back to Chouji holding his hands, “Please don’t tell. I promise the barbeque—”

“Okay.”

Naruto stills, repeating the words back, “Okay?”  
  
“Yeah, I won’t tell,” the red-haired man nods, “I would’ve done it for free but thanks for the barbeque!”

Naruto’s a fucking idiot. An about to be broke fucking idiot. Once the other man has left them Sasuke’s cackling out loud. Naruto decks him in the gut.

//

He’s panicking. Shikamaru gave him this super-duper important scroll that he can’t find anywhere. He was _sure_ he put it on his desk and now he can’t find it anywhere. He’s in the middle of tearing apart his closet when Sasuke walks out of the bathroom. Naruto searches through the bottom drawers.

“Naruto, you’re out of hot water.”

“Not right now Sasuke I’m trying to find this stupid scroll.”

Dumping the contents of his closet he moves over to crouch down to inspect under it. Nothing. Then he’s moving towards the desk again.

“Naruto.”

“Not right now.”

He bends over to look behind it when he feels it. Wire latching onto his waist. The scroll is peeking from behind the tiny space between the wall and the desk. He plucks it out at the same time the wire tugs on him, yanking him into Sasuke's chest.

“What the hell?” he glances down at the seals around Sasuke’s wrist and then glances up, “What?”

“You’re not wearing anything under that shirt,” Sasuke states. “Under my shirt.”

Naruto realizes he’d grabbed the nearest clothing once he stepped out of the shower and it in fact has the Uchiha crest on it. Heat spreads through his skin, he snorts, “Okay and?”

Sasuke brings a hand under the t-shirt, kneading his ass, he captures Naruto’s lips in his own. He mutters into his mouth, “Now I’m turned on.”

Naruto laughs pushing lightly at his chest, “We _just_ showered.”

“Okay and?” Sasuke mimics his tone from earlier.

Shrugging he takes off the shirt dumping it on the floor he grabs Sasuke’s hand, there is something in his gaze, a flicker of something that cinches Naruto’s heart, “Come then.”

//

Sai’s been on his case all day. In fact, he’s so annoying he hasn’t left the damn office and even Shikamaru’s nonexistent patience is wearing thin.

“Sai, we’re trying to get work done here.” Nara mentions before dumping a box of intel folders onto the desk, “So unless you have anything useful to say I advise you to leave.”

Sai slants his head, “Aren’t you a little bit curious who Naruto’s seeing?”

“I’m not seeing anyone!”

“No.” Shikamaru points at the door and Sai leaves.

“Thanks, man, I’ve been trying to get rid of him all day but he’s like an annoying leech.”

Shikamaru snorts, then bringing up, “I’m surprised Sasuke hasn’t bitten his head off yet they don’t even like each other so.”

“Why would Sasuke do that?” Naruto counters confusedly.

Slowly the other replies, “He likes you?”

Naruto’s heart doubles up, he speaks around the swab of saliva, “What?”

“Yeah, you’re his best friend and you’re always picking fights for him, so it only makes sense he’d do the same for you?”

The bubble of hope flatlines, “Right. Yeah. He usually just strays away so they haven’t had an encounter yet.”

“Sucks.”

Dispirited from the earlier conversation, Naruto arrives home pretty late. He’s not tired per se but there is a lingering ache in his chest that he can’t seem to chase away. The apartment isn’t empty though, bright light flooding the corridors as he enters the living room, Sasuke’s got a bottle of beer in one hand and another in a bowl of chips. The TV on.

He tips the bottle in Naruto’s direction in a _hi_ and the blonde beams at having someone waiting for him, “You’re here.”

“Suigetsu and Juugo left for Kiri. Karin’s at Sakura’s.”

_You could’ve stayed at your own place_, but Naruto doesn’t question it. Picks a bottle for himself out of the case and settles next to Sasuke. They watch some romance drama and midway through the heroine’s monologue Naruto kisses under Sasuke’s jaw.

The feeling from earlier evaporates.

It’s when they make it to the bedroom, he has an idea.

“What do you think about spicing things up?” Sasuke’s pushing a hand through his hair, letting the bangs cascade down and Naruto’s back to thinking. He’s so handsome. He's so pretty.

Quirking an interested brow, he prompts, “What did you have in mind?”

Doing a few hand signs, he hears the echo of his own voice once his double appears. Sasuke snorts into a laugh, “I’m not fucking your clone.”

Naruto and his shadow say in sync, “What if we fuck you?”

They tackle Sasuke who laughs into the covers, hair fanned out below him, “Naruto, this is stupid.” Naruto wetly kisses the top of his collarbones, “C’mon it’ll be fun. We can do; however, you like.”

Sasuke muses, pushing back Naruto’s bangs that have fallen into his eyes, “Alright.”

That’s how Naruto finds himself sucking on Sasuke’s cock while pushing into his ass simultaneously. The overstimulation has both men’s orgasm lashing through them, the clone disappearing as Sasuke falls face-first onto the pillows, Naruto stuck to his back. The heat of the room should be suffocating, but Naruto finds reprieve in it, likes how his skin sticks to Sasuke’s, how it slides smoothly to the expanse, “Don’t I have great ideas.”

“That brain is good for something after all,” Sasuke heaves through bated breaths, “A-plus.”

“What are you grading my performance?” Naruto glides his lips on top of Sasuke’s shoulders, wet and slick.

Sasuke intertwines their hands. That’s a first. His chest thumps against Sasuke’s backbone who says, “Something like that.”

“And I’m the best? Winning every round?”

Sasuke thinks. A little too long. So, Naruto bites his earlobe, “Asshole!”

Peals of laughter interrupt the quiet of their ragged breaths, “You’re doing great. Keep up the good work, loser.”

Naruto smiles into the spine he’s memorized by the tips of his fingers.

//

It’s been six months since they started this thing. Sai’s suspicions haven’t been alleviated but after that time Chouji caught them no one else has. Things are going great. Better than great. They’re wonderful. Sasuke leaves from time to time, but that’s okay because he’s never gone too far.

The little skips in his chest are more pronounced now. But that’s okay too. It makes him quite happy.

Nothing about their friendship changes either. They still hang out. They still tease and get on each other’s nerves and they still bicker until Sakura or Jugo has to pull them apart. But it's good.

A late March Sunday finds him at the Uchiha compound outside Sasuke’s door. Karin opens it, hair tossed in a messy bun, glasses in place and romper on, “Yo.”

Naruto waves lightly, “Is he home?”

She snickers and Naruto rolls his eyes. Right, no one else knows but Taka. Once Sasuke started spending night after night at his place questions arose on their end. None of them interact with the other Konoha nin so he knows they aren’t one to spill. Well, and Sakura but Naruto has a feeling she’s always known.

“Sparring with Sui in the back,” she informs him jutting a thumb in the direction. “Come on, I was heading there.”

They wind through the shrubbery and trees to the clear, cut field previously used by the clan. Sasuke’s got his Kusanagi out stopping Suigetsu’s Kubikiribōchō. They’re both swordsmen in their own sense, Suigetsu clearly the more honed one seeing how he carries the weight so nonchalantly, but the fluidity in which Sasuke moves is seamless. His feet striking the earth beneath him soundlessly, the way the steady breeze bends around him, picking the ends of his bangs.

Naruto’s mesmerized.

Sasuke uses chidori to stream through the blade that Suigetsu counters with a flow of water trickling around and both natures combust into steam. Naruto’s eyes perceptive of Sasuke’s movement behind the fog, the shift of his body forward and as the air clears out, Suigetsu lands on the floor with a thud. The blade of the Kusanagi to his throat.

Naruto’s heart beats louder.

“Show off,” Karin smirks at his side. Naruto’s giddy with excitement, he rushes over to Sasuke who’s wiping the dirt of his hands on his pajamas, shirt misplaced, “Fight me.”

Sasuke glances over his shoulder, “Okay.”

Suigetsu whines, “Help me up, Sasuke!”

Sasuke drags him into a standing position, “You good?”

“Yeah, I’m beat though. You guys carry on,” Suigetsu claps his shoulder, “Good luck, Nart.”

“Aren’t you going to wear a shirt?” Naruto takes place in front of Sasuke.

“Too hot,” then he’s smirking knowingly, “Is it distracting?”

Naruto huffs in annoyance, “Not at all.”

“Rules.”

“Taijutsu only.”

Sasuke nods. They don’t use Ninjutsu or Genjutsu when they spar. They haven’t had one in ages, but a little after the war they’d decided using anything of that sorts was too detrimental to their surroundings. Naruto raises his fists, thrusting the left one forward that Sasuke counters by the back of his hand, bringing a knee to knock into Naruto’s stomach that he dodges by jumping back. They pace around the perimeter before Sasuke whizzes forward, lighter on his feet than Naruto and jabs at his shoulder, but Naruto used the opportunity to elbow his back.

Sasuke brings his other hand to get the back of his knees. Naruto tumbles forward almost losing balance but punches at Sasuke’s neck who blocks it by his free hand.

This goes on for a while. It’s by chance that Naruto catches the other man off guard, kicking out his legs until his back is hitting the dirt. Coming to settle on top of him Naruto goes to punch him, but Sasuke flips them over, using two fingers to dig into his throat, “Gotchu.”

Naruto breathes heavily, then blushes realizing the position they’re in. He turns his head into the snipped grass, and pants, “Fine. You win.”

Sasuke adjusts himself on Naruto and mutters wide-eyed, “Are you—”

“Please don’t say it—”

“Really?” He’s holding back a laugh and Naruto’s embarrassed. This is humiliating. “Look at me, loser.”

“What.” Naruto barks meeting Sasuke’s gaze. The raven grabs his hand and brings it to his crotch. They’re out on the open field. The whole world watching them and Sasuke’s got him feeling him up. Frankly, Naruto doesn’t even care.

Grasping the situation, he lets himself smile, the embarrassment seeping away, “Your place?”

They’ve never fucked at Sasuke’s place. Naruto’s is just easier. He lives alone and has no neighbors and they can be as loud as they want. But there is a new sort of thrill being here. Sasuke’s home. One he’s chosen for himself. Not Konoha’s. But Sasuke’s.

Kissing comes easy, discarding clothes comes next. Sasuke’s guiding him to the bed, and laughing into his mouth, “You can’t be loud here, Naruto. My roommates are outside.”

Naruto’s ears burn, “I’m not the only one who’s loud!”

Sasuke pushes him up the mattress and Naruto turns over onto his belly, digging his elbows into the pillow holding his front up. Lips press down the connecting bones of his spine, “Yes you are.”

“Am not—” Naruto turns his head to argue, but Sasuke’s grabbing his jaw to lick into his mouth. His entire body erupts into unceasing fire, that starts where Sasuke’s touching him, where his mouth is licking him and it’s euphoric. Through a particularly wet kiss, the raven says, “Can you grab the lube and condoms from the drawer?”

Naruto nods parting from him and crawling on his knees to reach over to the nightstand. Sasuke’s stamping kisses to the inside of his thighs that has him quivering, he barely holds it together, and a hand comes to experimentally tug at his leaking cock. Naruto finds the stuff where Sasuke told him but it’s when he grabs the tube and half-empty box of condoms that the high feeling swirling in his stomach vacates.

This stuff is used. Almost empty. They’ve never even fucked here.

“Got it?” Sasuke’s voice clouds over the green settling in him and blankly nods tossing it back. Sasuke fingers him open, slow and careful. He takes care of Naruto but he’s too distracted now. Mind elsewhere. The churning thoughts only halt when Sasuke seizes his cock again kissing the curve of his shoulder. He mumbles, too quiet for anyone to hear, “You’re so good.”

Naruto flushes down to the curl of his toes, arching into the touch and grinding back onto the three fingers that are splaying him open. Around the fourth his eyes sting wanting to release, he pretty much yells Sasuke’s name when he thrusts into him from the back. On his hands and knees, Sasuke pulls back only to fully fill him. Bottoming out and then dragging out to thrust in again. The steady pace is agonizing so he prods, “Go _faster_.”

Sasuke does just that. The rapid back and forth allow him to forget the odd ache in his chest, and soon enough the other man is spilling inside of him. Naruto finishes after, falling flat on his chest on top of the bed.

“Stay the night,” Sasuke sleepily whispers into the shell of ear. Naruto does.

//

So Sasuke’s sleeping with other people. Naruto’s totally come to terms with it. It’s not like he’s in _love_ with the guy. It’s fine. Absolutely fine. They started this to fuck around anyway. They’re not dating. Naruto’s never even liked men.

All of his friends gather at the popular bar in Konoha after the festival. It was to celebrate the peace and partnership between all the villages. Hence, they’ve got a lot of visitors from all over the place staying in town. It’s during drinks Sai brings up the whole thing about him seeing someone.

Kiba larks dismissively, “Naruto? Hell no. He’s married to that Hokage seat.”

Sasuke’s next to Suigetsu—he came out because he was bored—on the other end of the bar counter, Sai challenges, “Are you sure? No one comes to your mind.”

“You know I’m sitting right here,” Naruto deadpans.

Shikamaru squeezes his shoulder in comfort. Sai proclaims, “And yet you’re not denying it.”

“Because you never listen.”

“What if it’s a man?” Sai suggests. Sasuke’s far enough that he can’t hear what they’re saying.

Naruto’s blood runs cold. He doesn’t know why this is scary, but a little part of him knows its cause he hates sharing what he and Sasuke have. Because it’s always been theirs and if people know they’re going to nitpick, and he’s had enough of that for the rest of his life. Then comes a biting thought _but sasuke doesn’t care like that_. He shakes his head to hear the tail end of what Kiba’s saying, “Like hypothetically if he were fucking a dude it wouldn’t be Sasuke. Naruto’s not even his type.”

Sasuke glances at them for that and then returns to his drink. Naruto fusses, “What does that even mean? How would you even know? I could be his type!” He knows his cheeks are getting warm, but he hopes the shoddy lighting and alcohol flowing through lets him get away with it.

Kiba snorts, “Dude. He’s like. Way too hot for you.”

Sai wrinkles his nose at that, “Even if I don’t like him it’s true. You’re kinda lacking Naruto.”

Naruto’s face burns and turns his nose to them ordering another drink, “Fuck you guys.”

Shikamaru’s the one who pipes, “Why are you so mad? Do you want to be his type? I thought you liked girls.”

Naruto fumbles to explain, “I’m just annoyed these losers think they know my best friend better than me!”

Kiba rolls his eyes, “Oh here comes the bond speech.”

Naruto’s whole throat is itching from the heat his skin is fizzling out. Fuck his friends.

A little after it’s Sai who knocks his shoulder, “Hey, mopey, cheer up.”

“Fuck off, Sai.”

“C’mon Naruto,” he tries and then Kiba joins, “Dude, that chick is totally checking you out.”

Naturally, he follows Kiba’s line of vision and he’s met with a girl around his age smiling at him. She waves lightly and Kiba pinches him, “Wave back, doofus.”

So he does. She starts walking over to him.

Naruto helplessly looks at his friends and Shikamaru urges, “Talk to her. You deserve a night out.”

He does. Then instinctively his eyes flit over to Sasuke who’s smiling at something Suigetsu is whispering to him. Suigetsu meets his eyes excitedly waving and Naruto waves back. Sasuke’s face is unreadable.

If Sasuke’s going to see other people. If that’s how their arrangement works, then he can too! Gulping down the last of his drink he faces the music, no longer letting stupid aches in his chest get to him. The girl taps on his shoulder.

Her name is Kairi and she’s gorgeous. Like stunning doesn’t even encapsulate how beautiful she is. Naruto’s a little confused about why she’s talking to _him_ out of everyone. Obviously, he asks, “Not that I’m not glad, but there are definitely people here who are more attractive and who’d love to chat you up.”

Her index finger trails down his shoulder line, the nail scratching against the skin of his bicep where it’s exposed due to his half-sleeve shirt, “Well, I like strong, powerful men. And rumor has it the Hokage of the Leaf is indomitable.”

Naruto balks, “What? They say that about me?”

She laughs pretty, bending down and Naruto can see the healthy cleavage at display for his sight, “Your reputation precedes the walls of Konoha.” Weaving her fingers into the thick of his hair, she allows her mouth to ghost over his jaw, “Say Naruto. How about we get out of here? Take me home, yeah?”

Clamming up he laughs a little, glancing over his shoulder for help, but Kiba and Sai are giving him nods of encouragement. Sasuke’s looking through him. Naruto strengthens his resolve bringing a hand to the woman’s waist, “Let me show you the way.”

Outside once the breeze hits his face, he gives himself a pep talk. This is fine. He’s going to fuck this nice lady and it’ll be fine. No worries. Like Sasuke’s been fucking other guys all this time so this isn’t any different, right?

A tiny, tiny voice says _wrong_. He ignores it.

His apartment isn’t too far from the bar, it’s when he’s keying the hole of his door, Kairi starts trailing kisses down his neck. Quickly flicking on the light, he guides her towards his room, their mouths meeting in sloppy kisses. Naruto’s trying, he’s really trying to get into it, but _god why is she doing that thing with her tongue? Is she trying to swallow his tongue whole? _She’s also pinching him in places where it’s uncomfortable and it’s supposed to be easier than this. He’s hooked up with people before, this isn’t any different, then why is he thinking about when his mouth will find reprieve from the slobbery presses.

Sasuke wouldn’t kiss like this, he fleetingly thinks. And then pauses. Kairi pulls back, a little bewildered, “What’s wrong?”

“Uh,” he blanches racking his brain for an excuse, “I have to use the bathroom. My bedroom is right through that door I’ll be right back.”

She doesn’t seem deterred, so he rushes to close the bathroom door. Splashing cold water onto his face he reminds himself, “What is your issue? Get it together. Stop thinking about him.”

Fate must be testing him because his eyes catch sight of the darn toothbrush again. Frustrated Naruto picks it up and tosses it into the drawer under the sink. Fuck this. Fuck Sasuke. Fuck the stupid bubble in his chest. He’s going to go out there and do this and then move on. That’s right.

Naturally, he finds her in his room, leaning back on her arm darting her eyes all over the room and it’s insane. Sasuke was here last night. Naruto shakes his head and drags his feet to Kairi. She beams up at him, the dimple in her cheek is _sweet_ and she’s cute and hot and he’s kissing her. They’re making out on his bed until she’s climbing into his lap pushing at his jacket and detaching her mouth from his to glide down his neck. Uncharacteristically he mutters, “No hickies.”

She pouts before kissing under his jaw, grinding down onto his crotch. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. He’s not even a little bit hard. This is beginning to be embarrassing so he takes matters into his own hands and flips her onto her back on the bed. She laughs a little, “You _are _strong.”

Naruto flushes under the neckline of his long-sleeved tee and kisses her again. Bringing a hand to cup her breast. Kairi splays her hands on his back before trailing down to his dick. She rubs at his crotch, trying to get a reaction while he’s desperately trying to stick to kissing, but again: nothing.

She draws back, calmly asking him, “Does it take a little while?”

God this is actually the fucking worst. He ducks his head, “No it’s not that.”

She laughs lightly, “That’s fine, let me touch you. That oughta get things moving.”

Naruto’s nose touches the sheets sliding under his pillows. The scent of the cotton invading his nostrils, but there is more.

He’s everywhere. In his apartment, in his bed, in his bathroom, under his sheets, in his mind. Everywhere. Feebly mutters, “I don’t think that’ll help.”

Lightheartedly she jokes, “What, are you gay?”

Ultimately, he draws back, sitting back on his haunches, eyes downcast as he rubs the back of his neck, Kairi’s mouth drops open a bit, “You are!?”

Naruto holds up his hands shaking his head profusely, “No, no. I like women.”

“Then what? Am I not hot?” The strap of her dress is hanging down her shoulder, her breasts semi-exposed, hair a perfect mess.

“No, you are extremely hot. It’s just.” He then adds, fully answering the question from earlier, “I like men too.”

She stares at him like he’s grown a second head and Naruto’s in so much shit but it’s like someone broke the dam and it all pours out, he frowns, “I’m so so sorry. I thought—I thought I was doing the right thing. Like I don’t get it either. But I can’t stop thinking about him. It’s like everything I do, everywhere I go he’s right there. Even if not physically present. Oh, my god. You must think I’m such a jerk.”

Tentatively he meets her eyes, interrupting his own ramble to assess the situation, but this stranger of a woman is staring at him fondly before saying, “I don’t think you’re a jerk.”

She crosses her knees now, gesturing Naruto to come closer which he does. She rubs his arm again, her eyebrows knitting in pity, “But, maybe, next time don’t bring a girl over if you’re hung up over some guy?”

Refuting the proposition, he argues, “I’m not hung up on him.”

“You’re not?” She muses.

“Of course not,” Naruto snorts, “He’s an asshole. Literally the rudest person I’ve ever met. He uses all my hot water and acts like a bastard who owns this place, like he’s not paying rent? Also he’s always making me pay for meals when I _know_ he’s got a fortune hidden somewhere. A complete freeloader. And he thinks he’s _soooo_ strong, but last time we sparred he caught me off-guard. Otherwise, I always win. Also, he’s too hot. Like whenever he’s in bed his skin is always burning literally what the hell, he needs to get that checked. I hate his guts. The other day when he was over—”

Kairi falls forward in a sputter of laughter, hoisting herself up by leaning her weight on his thigh, “You’re right you’re not hung up on him.”

“See!” He laments understandably.

She nods, thoughtful, “You’re just in love with him.”

For a split second, he balks, then it settles in like a comforting realization. Because someone else saying it doesn’t only make it real, but _true_ too. A good kind of true.

She brings her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around them as she balances her chin on them, “Tell me what you _hate_ about him.”

Naruto rattles off every grievance he’s ever held against Sasuke. Mentioning in vague details their complicated history and somewhere along the way the _hate_ easily slips into a _like_, “he does this thing. Not around anyone else other than me. He, like. Laughs. Properly. I know cause his eyes get all droopy and nose wrinkles and he makes a face you know.”

“A face?” She encourages him.

Naruto lights up, explaining using his hands, “Yeah! Like I know he loves me. I can’t say that about anyone else for sure, but I know _he loves_ me. I’m his best friend.”

“He makes you very happy huh.”

Scratching at his cheek he shrugs, “Yeah.” Then he unnecessarily details, “He’s so good in bed too…”

Kairi raises a brow and Naruto winces, “Sorry, sorry. Too soon.”

“A little,” she rolls her eyes. “You said he’s pretty attractive?”

“Yeah, he’s really pretty.” Naruto cheeks burns, “Like. I could probably stare at him all day. Stupid face.”

Dark hair, dark eyes, angled face plagues Naruto’s dreams.

“You should tell him.”

“What?”

“From what you’re telling me he cares about you a lot so even if it’s not reciprocated you won’t lose your friendship.”

“Of course, we won’t,” Naruto boldly claims, “That’s not what I’m worried about.”

“Then?”

“I don’t want this to stop,” he mutters into his pillow that he’s holding in his lap, cheeks pink. “I like being close to him. But I’m not really his type so I have a feeling I’ll be rejected.”

She swats at his shoulder, “And how do you know that? You’re cute! And handsome!”

Naruto smiles at the compliment then deflates remembering, “The guys at the bar. They were talking about how he’s totally out of my league. And he didn’t even correct them.”

“Was he the one with dark short hair? Crop top?” she guesses.

Naruto’s face crumbles in disgust, “Hell no! That’s Sai. Who by the way is to blame for orchestrating this whole mess.” He waves between himself and Kairi, “He was the other guy sitting towards the end of the bar with a white-haired guy.”

“That guy?” she squeaks. Naruto’s used to this reaction. So, he doesn’t play into it, she asserts, “Wow, well, if anything a lot of women were eyeing him, but he didn’t even bother feigning interest.”

“He’s gay,” Naruto deadpans. “Pretty sure he was more interested in the guys there.”

Kairi clicks her tongue, a smile touching the corner of her lips, “Actually, I’m pretty sure he was only looking at one guy.”

Naruto’s belly does that dip thing until she says, “You.” It swoops up happily.

“No way.”

“Uh-huh. He was talking to his friend, but his eyes kept coming back to you. Thought he was just trying to get your attention since you’re the Hokage and all.”

Naruto’s chest tickles and ears hum, he buries his face in his hands, “I’m so stupid. I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay, Naruto.”

Then he peeks through his fingers, and quietly confesses, “I love him.”

She nods smiling.

“I don’t really get why you’re being so nice to me,” he asks, “I’d have kicked my own ass.”

She laughs into the quiet of the room, “Well, you’re stupidly sweet.” She also mentions, “And we’ve all been there. So, no worries. It happens.”

Later Naruto bids his strange new friend goodnight at his doorstep. She waves a farewell, saying to him, “I really _do_ hope it works out. But if it doesn’t.” She steps forward and kisses the corner of his lips, “Come find me.”

Once he’s ready for bed he picks the picture frame from his nightstand. It’s a couple of years old. One where Sasuke’s pulling on his ear and squinting into the camera as Naruto grins. Smiling Naruto decisively sets the frame down and thinks _I’m happy_. Because he is. He’s so happy. These feelings aren’t a bad thing. He doesn’t have to suppress them. He’ll reign them in and woo Sasuke off his feet until he’s heads over heel in love with him.

Perfect plan.

//

He uses actual hair gel to contain the mess of his hair, so it doesn’t do that fluffy thing it does since now it’s a bit longer. He even irons out his shirt and neatly zips his Jounin flak jacket. Checking his breath twice. Tying the laces to his shoes tightly. He puts effort into his appearance.

Sasuke doesn’t even notice. Instead, he’s relaying to him, “I’ll be out of the village for the rest of the week. Will be back on Sunday.”

“Okay,” Naruto nods, frowning down at the bill he’s supposed to sign after a meeting with the newly placed council. “Is there anything else you want to say?”

“No, that’s all. See ya.”

During lunch, he skips eating to go bother Sakura at the hospital. She’s doing rounds as he follows her, arms behind his head, “Ne, Sakura-chan, can I ask you a question?”

“Sure,” she flips through the clipboard before writing down the blood pressure of the patient that’s heavily asleep. “What’s up?”

“Objectively,” he clears his throat, smiling at the nurses who bow a little for him. “Do you think I’m attractive?”

“What’s gotten into you?”

“What! It’s a question,” he pouts. “Don’t be mean.”

“Is that why you’ve made that stupid hair?” she points using the back of her pen.

Touching his hair, he glumly confesses, “I thought it’d looked better.”

“Are you trying to impress someone?”

Under his breath, he grumbles, “They didn’t even notice.”

“Did you say something?”

Naruto shakes his head, “Nah, where to next?”

On Sunday after Shikamaru’s gotten him to host a Jounin meeting to go over contingency plans he escapes towards the riverbend. The little pier was recreated during the village development after the Pein Invasion so it’s a little piece of memory that seems to haven’t changed. Ruminating over the last few months he remembers how long it’s been since he’s come here. A deep, familiar voice breaks his out of his reverie, “There you are.”

Sasuke jogs up to him. He’s in a simple t-shirt and loose pants and he’s pretty under the hazy orange of the setting sun. Naruto’s heart is full of life, dancing at the sight before him, “When did you get back?”

“An hour ago. I’ve been looking everywhere for you,” he casually puts in before drawing his gaze to the pier. “Why are you here?”

Naruto shrugs. Then ponders out loud, “Do you come here still?”

“Not really.”

“Ah.” The swift wind slaps against the thin material of their clothing. Summer is just around the corner. The village clings to the last of springs’ beauty, “Can I ask something?”

“Sure.”

“Why did you use to come here all the time when we were younger?”

Sasuke’s shoulder brushes his, “The water calmed me down when it got too much. I used to train here with my father, and I don’t know. The steady stream was calming.”

In a natural segue way of conversation, he asks, “What do you do now?” Watching the side of Sasuke’s face, the perfect sharpness of his jaw, “When it gets too much?”

Sasuke’s eyes soften in fond, the entire stoic face loosening around the skin, “You know where I go.”

“Humor me?”

Sasuke is gazing past the pier again and shrugs, “I go to you.”

Naruto’s heart skips a step, twirls into a waltz, “I knew that.”

Knocking him in the head with his fist Sasuke starts moving away, “I’m hungry let’s go.”

To equal the balance he shouts after him, “I go to you too.”

“I know, Usuratonkachi,” Sasuke declares. And it’s on route to dinner that Naruto confesses, “I didn’t sleep with her. The girl from the other day.”

The sky is streaking shades of purple. Like it’s wrapping seamlessly into the orange as if it’s meant to belong there. Sasuke’s fingers brush his.

///

Remember that plan? One that was meant to be him romancing Sasuke until he swept him off his feet. Yeah, that goes to all hell cause of a look. A stupid look. But a very validating look.

Naruto’s got his hands flat on Sasuke’s chest as he slides down on his cock, slowly at first and then he’s slamming down until Sasuke groans in a mix of pain and pleasure. “Slower Naruto,” he warns. But Naruto’s mind is too clouded. There is a train of thought that’s escaping him, and then Sasuke’s hand is ghosting down his side, up to his nipples and flicking, until Naruto’s moaning loud and unabashed.

“If you had neighbors…” the raven under him comments. Naruto picks up the pace. He wants to do this fast and Sasuke’s bucking his hips up. He’s going to sit up but Naruto puts a steadying hand on him, “Let me do it.” He rises a little to sink down again, biting on his lip to swallow his own moans, but then Sasuke’s cupping the back of his neck with his hand asking for a kiss. Naruto’s desperate and it’s probably showing. The way he’s licking into Sasuke’s mouth, gliding his tongue across his teeth, his hand scratching at his pecs.

Naruto wants him so bad. He’s literally in the most intimate situation with him and all he’s thinking of is how he _wants_ Sasuke to feel like he does. Happy. Giddy. Excited.

Content.

Then it’s as if he’s read his mind. As if the channel they both inadvertently keep shutting off opens and comes with it a flood that he’s not barring. Sasuke’s head is hitting the pillow, his mouth bitten and in ruin, and his eyes speak so fondly his mouth doesn’t have to. Naruto’s ministrations on top of him hasten, he grinds down on his cock and catches the dark eyes gazing up at him and it comes out.

“I’m in love with you,” he’s ducking down to stop himself from making a face but Sasuke yells, “What!?” He leans upright as he’s going down and they end up hitting heads.

“Ow!” Naruto draws back touching his forehead. And Sasuke’s eyes have doubled, rubbing his own bump, “What did you say?”

Shit. Shit. Shit. He was supposed to be thinking that _not_ saying it, he fumbles to correct, “Nothing, nothing, forget about it, let’s finish—”

He lifts up to sink down again and Sasuke hisses at the contact, “Stop, wait, you said you’re in love with me--”

“No, I didn’t! Stop talking about it!”

“Who says that during—” Sasuke gesticulates between them, “What do you mean you’re in love with me?”

“What. You’ve got super-hearing now? I didn’t say shit.”

“I literally heard you!”

Naruto pauses. This is not how he planned to do this, “Okay fine.” His bottom lip wobbles and Sasuke’s eyebrows are knotted in confusion, “I love you. For quite sometime now. Actually, I think I’ve always been in love with you and didn’t realize it until now. The violins start playing every time I see you type of love you. The _I wanna get a megaphone_ and announce it to the world kind of love you.”

Sasuke’s lifts himself on his elbow, there is a surprise in his words, “Like right now? Right this moment? You’re in love with me?”

Naruto’s ass naked telling the love of his life that he _is, in fact,_ the love of his life and to be honest this isn’t even the craziest thing to have happened to him. He just wishes he’d done this with a little more modesty, but he supposes that went out the window once they started this.

“No, I…” he tries to remember. “You were gone and then there was a toothbrush and then the stupid girl who I hooked up with—”

Sasuke scowls into a frown, “I thought you said you didn’t sleep with her.”

“I didn’t,” he admits and then he’s rambling as he does, “I couldn’t. I couldn’t stop thinking about you and how much I like _you_ and your stupid laugh. And you know I thought it was okay. But it’s not. I don’t want you to see other people. I don’t want you to sleep with other guys. I want you to want me like I want you. It’s so confusing and I really hate you for—”

Sasuke’s sighing but then Naruto starts grinding down on him again, building the pressure that had come to a halt before and blubbers through a mess of emotions, “It’s fine. I’ll be fine. You don’t feel the same way.”

Then the words are slamming into him as he places his hands flat on Sasuke’s chest, pushing himself down on his shaft, “I love you too, dumbass, can you—”

And he’s falling off the edge.

“What!?” Naruto yells back and. Oh no.

“Did you just—”

Naruto’s skin was already warm but now it's ablaze, cheeks burning as he keels forward to hide into the crook of Sasuke’s neck, “Shut up shut up shut up shut up.” He repeats it like a mantra.

“Did you—” Sasuke slips a hand between their bodies and he can feel the tip of fingers brush against the planes of his stomach that’s on top of Sasuke’s. “You came?”

Naruto pushes up on his palms, “Why do you have to announce every embarrassing thing I do?”

“You came from me saying—”

“Sasuke!” he’s got air swirling on his palm and Sasuke flips it to hold his hand.

“We’re in bed!”

“Stop saying it then!”

He ducks back into his neck, hiding there until his nose touches Sasuke’s collarbones, “You just said it like that I couldn’t stop it.”

“Well…” Releasing a throaty laugh, the raven muses, “Certainly never had that happen during sex.”

Naruto bites his skin. Sasuke’s hand that’s under his stomach slips out and he’s got the stickiness in-between his index and second finger. He makes a scissoring gesture and Naruto’s burning and then Sasuke does something that downright turns him red. He puts the wet fingers in his mouth.

“Oh my god,” he lifts his head a little, “You’re disgusting!”

“Yeah you taste pretty bad,” Sasuke comments casually. As if he’s not tasting Naruto’s come for fun. Turning he reaches for Naruto’s mouth who dodges out of his nearness, “No way, you’ve got—that’s gross.”

“You’ve kissed me after I’ve blown you,” Naruto hates how this man words things.

“Yeah but that’s different! This you’re just licking up like you’re at a food tasting.”

“Negative five,” he scores and Naruto’s scuffing him in the side of the neck. Sasuke shoves back his wrist and raises a brow, lip curled in discomfort, “Stop moving so much I’m still in you.”

Naruto flushes and then grins, “You’re still hard.”

“Only one of us gets off on emotional sentiment.”

Naruto punches him again.

Sasuke yowls at the friction and Naruto pulls off his dick, he taps under Sasuke’s chin, “Say it again and I’ll do something for you.”

Understanding etches into his features, using his _clean_ hand Sasuke pushes back his hair, “That’s okay. You don’t have to.” Naruto’s about to complain but then Sasuke’s kissing his chin, “I love you.”

His heart full of windows has always wanted one home.

Grazing down the expanse of skin he wants to mold against, he wraps a hand around Sasuke’s cock and starts stroking him up and down like Naruto knows he likes. Sasuke doesn’t let his attention stray though. Kissing his mouth so languidly, so achingly slow that Naruto could cry, but no need for that. Sasuke’s never lied to him. Even when they were at odds, fighting each other due to the cruelties of the world, he’d faced him head-on and told him.

Naruto’s his best friend.

Naruto’s his lover.

Sasuke comes apart under his touch, whispering a breathy moan against his mouth and Naruto’s kissing him solid. He wipes his hand on the man’s stomach who pinches his hips. Naruto laughs kissing the top of his brows.

Later when their bones are heavy sunken into the dips of the mattress, Sasuke’s tracing patterns into the map of his back. He asks, “What did you mean you don’t want me to see anyone else?”

The green from not so long-ago claws at his throat, “You know…how you slept with people while we were—”

“But I didn’t sleep with anyone Naruto?”

Biting the inside of his cheek, Naruto speaks, “At your place the stuff we used was half empty.”

Sasuke’s laugh vibrates in his own chest, he’s lying on top of him, “That’s cause it’s Suigetsu’s.”

Naruto jerks his head up, “What?”

“Yeah, I borrowed it for us. And then forgot because we’d always stay at yours. I haven’t been with anyone since you.”

"Does that make me your type?"

Sasuke kisses his temple, "Naruto. You are the type. You are _it_."

Warmth spreads through him, he kisses under Sasuke’s ear, “Good.”

“So, what now.”

Covering Sasuke whole, Naruto hugs his body, wrapping his arms around the man’s shoulder’s, completely suffocating him with his existence, “Now you’re my boyfriend, bastard.”

Sasuke’s smile is the same he’s always reserved for him, “Whatever you want, _Usuratonkachi._”

The next time he wakes up it’s to his alarm. Frustrated he turns it off turning over on his side. He’s met with Sasuke’s serene sleeping expression, bangs in his face and Naruto decides then.

He skips work. Shikamaru yells at his clone but Naruto threatens to fire him. He quickly falls back asleep. When he comes to again, Sasuke’s head is under his chin, tufts of hair tickling his nose. Arching back, he checks the time.

Noon.

Sasuke hazily blinks his eyes open. Naruto can’t say it enough, punctured in every word that he’ll be speaking from now on, “Good morning.” _ I love you in the mornings._

“Your breath stinks,” Sasuke grimaces.

To be an annoying shit, Naruto breathes on Sasuke’s face who drives back into the wall, “Tough shit.”

Sasuke smacks his head, then pushes onto his shoulders to bring him closer, “Yesterday happened right.”

Naruto’s mouth downturns before he’s saying honestly, “Yeah. But I’ll tell you as many times as I need to.”

Sasuke’s eyes flicker open, they’re a deep red and he’s not doing anything but Naruto’s enchanted. Tomoes spin to life. Naruto wonders if they’re dancing to the beat his heart has chosen. Grazing his hands under the sheets where their skin is still bare, he touches Naruto so softly, voice coming from the back of his throat, “Once more.”

“I love you.”

Sasuke kisses his nasty breath anyway. Pronouncing his own love against his mouth. Eyes that are meant to emit fear settle warmth inside of him and this memory is forged into eternity.

//

It’s Shino that outs them.

It happens accidentally. They’re at a BBQ and everyone’s laughing at Naruto’s expense until Sai’s jeering, “He can’t even land a date.”

Naruto goes to argue, but its Shino who voices, “Well, yeah. Cause he’s dating Sasuke?”

The room blankets in silence before erupting in questions. Naruto cowers under the table until Shikamaru’s dragging him out and Ino’s twisting his ear and Kiba’s squawking. Battered and bruised and quite frankly miffed he drags his feet to his apartment.

Sasuke opens the door, amused, “What happened?”

“Shut up.” Naruto shoulders past him disgruntled. The kitchen table has warm food from Ichiraku Ramen and the TV’s on and he’s suddenly terribly happy. Sasuke opens the container gathering the chopsticks, Naruto asks, “You never buy food. What’s the special occasion?”

“It’s been a year.”

Naruto squints until he understands, “Of us fucking?”

Sasuke shrugs indolently, like this, isn’t something he’s put an actual effort in, “I guess.”

Splitting into a grin he crosses the distance between them, “I’m going to marry you.”

Holding up his chopsticks, Sasuke muses, “I don’t think that’s allowed.”

“I’m the Hokage I can do whatever I want.”

Sasuke holds up his head on his palm, tilting it a little. He’s so pretty. “As you say.” Then smirks knowingly, teasing out the word, “_Hokage-sama_.” 

**Author's Note:**

> please comment and kudos and whatnot.


End file.
